Hungry Guppies
Plot The Bubble Guppies are hungry. Story "I'm so hungry!" Oona whines, her stomach growling. "Don't worry. We can go around town to see if they are any food left." The orange-haired guppy, Nonny, says. His own stomach growls with increasing pain of hunger. Same with Deema, Goby, and Gil. "But it's 4 a.m. in the morning. Where are we gonna find food at this hour?" Molly says. Her own stomach growls much louder than the rest of the guppies. "Oh god..." It does it again. "Jeez..." Deema says. "You have the loudest gut around here." "My tummy always gurgles like that." Molly says. Her stomach growls so loud you could hear it from outside the school. "Well, come on." Gil says. "Let's just go anyway." The guppeis agreed and all followed Molly and Gil into the dark streets of Bubbletucky. There was really no noises, except silence and their still-empty growling tummies. Deema's stomach growled louder. "Ugh! I'm gonna die if we don't find food!" It sounded again. "Grrr, shut up!" It growled again. "I said shut up!" Goby moans. "Deema, just calm down." "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Deema yelled. "NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN WHEN THEY'RE STRESSED!! I'M STRESSED AND I WANT FOOD!! YOU'RE TELLING ME ME TO CALM THE F DOWN?!" "DEEMA..." Oona says, worried. "Please...don't..." All six still0empty tummies growled louder than last time. Molly rubs her growling tummy. "Where should we go?" A sudden cold breeze send them shivering. They noticed a clean-looking blimp in front of them. "Guys!" Gil says happily. "A helicopter there! We can take it so we can find a place to eat!" "YEAH!" All cheered as they approached the blimp. Their relief of finally finding a vehicle had to stop when their stomachs griwled again. Goby find six black sweaters on the seat. "Hey guys." Goby said. "We can keep warm with these things." The guppies each grabbed a black hoodie and put them on as quickly as possible. Molly, Deema, and Nonny left their upzipped Goby, Oona, and Gil zipped up theirs. All guppies have their hoods on. Gil hops onto the driver's seat. ""Okay? Everyone all buckled up?" Gil said as he puts on his seat belt. The others sat in a seat and buckled in as well. "Ready!" the other five said. "Then here...we...go!" Gil starts the blimp. It hovers upward and moves left. ---------- The sun was nearly setting. It is now 4 a.m. in the morning. Gil looked focused while driving. He heard the loudest stomach growl he has ever heard. "That was loud." Molly rubs her stomach. "That was me, in case you don't know." She groans, closing her eyes. "I've never been this hungry in my life." "I think we all feel the same way." Nonny said. All felt silent, hearing nothing but theirstill-empty gurgling tummies. Some of the guppies were beginning to get tired. But them something else broke the silence that lasted for 30 minutes. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNTTTT FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDD!!!!" Deema yells over the growling of her stomach. She is lying down with her back on the floor. "Deema, we all get it!" Goby said. "We all do." "Gilly, are we there yet?" Molly asked. Gil looks at the GPS near him. "We should be. I don't know." He turns his head to Nonny. "Hey, buddy. Need help over here." "What's the trouble?" Nonny asked over the gurgling of his stomach. He takes a stop and pats it. "Ugh....so famished." He murmurs to himself. "Famished? What does that mean?" Oona asked. "It means to really hungry." Nonny explains, rubbing his growling tummy and trying to ignore it. Then he goes by Gil's side. "So you needed help?" "Yep." Gil said. "Do you understand GPSs?" "Uh, I think so." Nonny says. He takes a look at it. "Hmmm...it's trying to tell you that we're almost at our destination." "What's a destination?" Oona asked. A bubbling moan escapes the ginger's tummy. "A destination is a place you'll arrive at." Now it was Deema's turn to have aloud, bubbling mean escape from her stomach. She groans. "UUUGHH!!" Her tummy growled again. "Finally." Another one. "We're almost there." It sounded once again. Gil groans as he hugs his stomach. "This sucks! We had no food last night, and we still don't! We frickin' skipped dinner last night just to go to a frickin' movie!" "Gil!" Nonny said, getting the blue-haired boy's attention. "We're almost there!" "Are we?" Deema said, sitting back up and smiling wide. ""We sure are." Nonny said, a small smile appeared on his face. Deema screamed with delight. She fell back to the floor on her back again. "This...is...the...best...day...ever!" Deema said in between stomach growls of her own. Everyone laughs at her as Gil attempts to land the blimp onto land. ---------- The guppies exit the blimp. But the sky is barely lit, even though the sun was beginning to rise. Deema looks around. "So where is it?" Deema asked. "Where's the food?" "Deema, we have to look for food." Molly said. "Noooo! I hate searching!" Deema whines, rubbing her gurgling tummy. The loudest bully moan the guppies have ever in their lives heard escaped from Molly's stomach. She pats it. "So sorry..." Molly said, her tummy growling again. "So...where do you think we should start searching?" "How about that forest up ahead?" Oona asked over Molly's growling tummy. "I suppose we could." Nonny says, his stomach growling so loud it started echoing throughout the empty meandow. He rubs it. "Excuse me." Molly's tummy did the same, as well as Deema's. Gil sighs, patting his tummy. "Let's just go. Our tummies are trying to announce ourselves." The guppies advanced toward the forest. The first thing they encountered once they entered are three paths. "So...which path do we go on?" Deema asked. "I think we should split up." Molly says. "Yeah." All said, agreeing. Molly and Gil took the first path. Deema and Goby took the middle path. Oona and Nonny took the third path. Molly and Gil swam cautiously through the vegetation. The only noises they heard are crickets chirping and their stomachs growling with increasing hunger; mostly Molly's was heard. Molly groans but she still kept moving forward. Gil, on the other hand, was staring at Molly's stomach. He didn't know why, but he kept looking at it. He couldn't see all of it, but can see a small part of it. She has her hoodie on, but she left it upzipped, leaving her thus explosing a small area of her stomach and her belly button. Gil continued to listen to Molly's stomach, which was constantly growling. Goby did the same thing; staring at Deema's tummy, which doesn't sound like it will ever stop with the noises. Deema rubs her stomach. "Tummy, please stop growling." Deema pleaded to no one in particular. Goby just shook his head and puts his arm around her shoulder. Noony and OOna just looking at birds flying above their heads. They enjoyed the sight very much. A bird landed on Oona's head. "Shhh. Don't make any noise." Oona said quietly. She slowly got the bird on her finger. She and Nonny looked at it in silence and both are grinning. The long silence had to be broken, however, by the very loud groaning from Nonny's stomach that echoed throughout the forest. The bird flew away, frightened. The ginger rubs his gurgling tummy. "Excuse me." "I...I don't blame your empty tummy, Nonny." Oona said. Now both their rumbling stomachs echoed throughout the forest, loud enough for any animal nearby to hear. "That makes both of us." Oona said, giggling. Then follows a peaceful swin for all guppies, only noises now are birds flapping their wings and chirping their songs., plus the guppies' still-empty growling tummies. Eventually, they all met each other at an intersection. They cheered once they saw each other, then proceed forward toward the exit. Once they got there, their little jaws nearly dropped to the ground. In front of them is an enormous-sized, beautifully decorated, and almost mouth-watering... "CAKE!!!" all guppies shouted at once in pure happiness. All their stomachs gurgled loud enough to be echoed throughout the area. They rushed toward the dessert when it suddenly fell over. Gil moves closer to take a look. "Hey, this cake isn't real." Gil said. "It's just a cardboard cut-out of a large cake." Now Deema was starting to lose it. She wobbles around, clutching her gurgling tummy, and falls to the ground. She rubs her stomach. "I...I can't take it...anymore...." she whines. Molly's stomach growled so loud you could hear it from a long distance. "I wanted that cake." Nonny said over the growling of his stomach. "So you wanted the cake, right? "A voice said. The guppies tried to look around who said it. "LOOK UP YOU FREAKS!!!" The guppies looked up to see Queen Mean on a flying broom. She grins evilly down at them. "Oh, what's the matter?" she taunts. "Are you idiots cranky because you haven't ate at all yesterday? My, my, your tummies must've been gurgling and making noises all day." Molly rubs her stomach. "Yes. We're hungry. Very hungry. Do you know where we can find food?" "Molly, I don't think we should trust her. She might trick us." Gil said to Molly. "But I'm so desperate for food." Molly says over the bubbling moans from her stomach. It was so loud Queen Mean could hear it. "Oh, Molly." Queen Mean said, evilly but calmly. "I bet you are just so darn desperate, and even begging, for food so you can wuiet down your empty tummy." She chuckles evilly. Now the guppies are starting to get angry with her. Queen's chuckling turned into hysterical laughter. It lasted for 5 minutes until her own stomach growled. "oh darn!" Queen Mean shouted. "I'm just like you morons!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING MORONS?!?!" Deema yelled over the gurgling of her tummy. She immediately stops and rubs it. Queen Mean sighs. "Fine. You know what?" Queen Mean said. "Come with me. All of you." Curiousity takes over and the six guppies followed her to a cabin near a pond. When they entered, the six guppies looked with shock at what they saw; baskets of fruit, vegetables, and sugary treats are everywhere in a pile. The guppies shouted with happiness and dashed over to the pile of food. All chowed down the food like they never ate in weeks. Queen Mean just watched as they ate and ate like wild animals. She swam off. ---------- All six guppies laid limp on the floor, their bellies slightly bulged from overeating. "I don't feel so good..." Deema moans. "I'd rather just stay here...probably just to vomit...than elsewhere..." Gil said. The guppies just laid in their spots, moaning. End of story Category:Stories Category:Gurgly tummy episodes